The Bone Chandelier
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: A mature version of Jace and Clary's encounter behind the curtained alcove in City of Lost Souls


**THE BONE CHANDELIER**

_A mature version of Jace and Clary's encounter behind the curtained alcove in City of Lost Souls_

**_.~.~.~._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters and quotes from the Mortal Instruments series belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare. I wish Jace was mine, but at least I get to play with him for a little while. No copyright infringement intended._**

**.~.~.~.**

"I want out, I want out of control.  
I want it all—mind, body, and soul.  
Here and now, more than you'll ever know.

Am I losing control?  
Make me want this here  
So much more.

It's in the way you move.  
Am I losing my soul?"

~ "Orpheum," Anberlin

**_.~.~.~._**

On page 320 of _City of Lost Souls_ when Sebastian (aka Jonathan Morgenstern) takes Jace and Clary to the Bone Chandelier, it is written:

_The stone wall was cold against her back, but Jace was kissing her shoulder, easing the strap of her dress down. She was hot and cold and shivering. The world had fractured into bits, like the bright pieces inside a kaleidoscope. She was going to come apart under his hands…_

"Clary." Jace's ragged breath caught in his throat, the vibrations of his words making her shiver even more, sending goose bumps down her arms and over the humble curves of her torso. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Jace raised his blond head, his amber eyes boring into hers, somehow managing to shine despite the darkness. Clary felt her breath catch in her throat as well, the salty taste of blood still on her tongue. Her heart raced like a runaway freight train about to explode out of her chest. Her face was mere inches from Jace's trembling lips; her body achingly throbbed in need for him. Clary knew the consequences of what could transpire if she allowed herself to give in to Jace—not _her _Jace, but still _Jace_. Her mind became a tangled web of confusion at the thought, but they both were far too vulnerable at the moment. The spell of the silvery faerie liquid was working its devilish magic.

"I want you, Clary," Jace suddenly spoke, his expectant eyes focusing on her lips. They were hypnotic like the trance-like music still pounding just beyond the curtain. "More than I ever have before."

As if she were telling him the same, without any further hesitation, Clary closed the excruciating gap between them, crushing her lips to his. Jace's tumescent lips responded with vigor, his palm refastening its grip along the strap of her dress and agonizingly edging it down the side of her arm.

Before she knew what was happening, Jace had inched down the soft fabric of her bra and was now peppering hot kisses along the top of her naked breasts. Clary felt her nipples immediately harden in the damp air and her cheeks flush at the thought of being so exposed before him. For a split second, she silently wished it was _her _Jace's lips on her and stiffened, not sure if she was ready to continue. Yet, the desire for Jace—_any _Jace—began to grow unwaveringly between her legs with every sensual touch of his kiss, causing her to surrender. She was completely coming undone. There was no turning back now.

One of Jace's hands then reached up and cupped her right breast, the thumb running back and forth over the hardened nub there.

"Jace." His name sounded like a hiss as it escaped Clary's mouth. It was as if he was holding her by an imaginary thread, slowly unraveling her to the very core.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop, Clary," Jace whispered, almost wickedly. "Tell me you want me."

"Don't stop." The hissing noise resounded from her lips. Clary could hardly believe the words she was speaking at that moment; it was as if a new version of Clary had taken control of her physical body, but somehow she didn't care. Clary gulped back her fear, her insecurities, her doubt, and became braver than she ever had before. "I want you, Jace. God—by the Angel, I want you so fucking much."

Jace's eyes immediately focused on her face, filled with complete shock at her words, and then smoldered to dark obsidian. His lips crooked into an almost impish grin.

"You better watch your mouth, Fray," Jace sexily teased her, breathing onto her neck. "Or you might find yourself getting _exactly_ what you wish for."

Clary immediately shifted her body, so that her hips were straddling his waist and hooked her legs around his back. They both loudly moaned as their arousals came in contact with the sudden change in position.

Jace's strong hands came to rest on her bottom, pinning Clary to him, and pressed her harder against the frigid wall. His lips marked a blazing path of heat down her neck and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. His hot mouth on her bare skin made her writhe with pleasure, a euphoria she had never known. She threw her head back against the stone wall, tangling her hands into the fabric of his T-shirt with a force so strong she almost ripped it to shreds.

Clary cravingly groaned, her eyes lost somewhere in the back of her head. God, how she wanted him. She had wanted him since the first moment she laid eyes on him. She wanted to crawl inside of him and completely surround herself in all that was Jace Lightwood for every second of eternity.

Seizing his left hand from under her, Clary maneuvered it between her legs and opened them slightly, invitingly.

"Clary, are you sure?" Jace breathlessly hummed, his wide eyes guarded. It was as if _her_ Jace had returned all of a sudden, the intensity of the moment allowing him to resurface for a few fleeting seconds.

"Yes," she replied, forcing his hand up her skirt, and shuddered when his fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin there. Her anticipation at what his experienced hands could do became paramount. "P-p-please, Jace."

Needing no further reassurance, Jace heftily pulled back the restricting fabric of her panties and plunged his middle finger inside her. Clary gasped as the initial sting of pain swept over her, but it soon subsided as his finger began to pump slowly in and out of her. She rocked her hips forward, needing to feel him deeper, devilishly relishing in the sensation of being connected with him in such an intimate way.

"By the Angel, Clary, you're so fucking wet." Jace's husky voice sent shivers of pleasure all over her body. His thumb expertly toyed with her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the satisfaction that seemed to be just out of her reach. "Is that for me?"

"Oh, Jace, it's all for you. Don't stop," Clary moaned between gasping breaths and then crashed her mouth against his, sucking hard on his lower lip.

Jace growled and picked up the pace, rapidly rubbing her clit in response. The intensity began to send Clary over the moon, hurtling her toward unbridled bliss. Then, her world swiftly shattered around her, and intense ecstasy soared throughout her body in powerful waves. Bright stars burst behind her eyelids; her fingernails clawed into the flesh of Jace's back as if trying to bind her to reality and keep her from plunging into complete oblivion.

"Yes, Jace," Clary yelped, forcefully grinding against his hand. She didn't know how she still had the breath, the coherency to speak anything comprehensible. "Oh, yes."

"Mmm, Clary," Jace murmured, tracing her lower lip roughly with his tongue, and withdrew his hand. "That's my girl."

His golden eyes blazed with such ravenous hunger; Clary thought for a split second that she might come again just staring into them.

Without saying another word, Jace let her legs fall from around his waist and hurriedly began to unbutton his jeans. Dazed, Clary impatiently pushed his hands out of the way, her frantic fingers searching for his zipper. She heard Jace fail to suppress a chuckle at her eagerness and felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders allowing her full control. She could sense his need for her just beyond the barrier of his jeans, and she knew she would come apart at the seams if she didn't feel him inside her soon.

Suddenly, Clary felt lightheaded, and her world seemed to spiral away from her. She dizzyingly let her head fall back against the wall and tugged at the hem of Jace's T-shirt, pulling him toward her, not wanting his body to part from hers…

_"Jace-" She clung to his shirt. It was sticky, viscous. She glanced down at her hands and for a moment didn't comprehend what she saw there. Silver fluid, mixed with red. _

_Blood._

**_.~.~.~._**

I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into what could have happened (what _I wish_ had happened) between Clary and Jace at the Bone Chandelier. It was just too easy to insert this little scene between paragraphs, and I couldn't rest until I wrote it. Please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
